Bad Luck Battles
by BishiGirl
Summary: The Titans have been having some bad luck lately and everything they do makes it worse! Will they ever be able to stop their ongoing disasters, or will they be doomed to walk the Earth spreading chaos?
1. Normal?

Bad Luck Battles  
  
The Titans have been having some bad luck lately and everything they do makes it worse! Will they ever be able to stop their ongoing disasters, or will they be doomed to walk the Earth spreading chaos?  
  
got this idea from oldsuperstitions.com pretty cool site, go there and read up on the ridiculous superstitions. :)  
  
~~~~~  
  
It is a normal day in Titan Tower, or at least it seemed that way at daybreak. Sure everything seems normal in Titan's Tower, but everyone could feel something was wrong. Cyborg and Beast Boy are only putting half their effort into their new copy of Sesserdda:2.0 (i made it up!!!). Starfire is stirring her bowl of pudding of wrongness (XD). Why is this strange, well, she has been stiring it for the past 4 hours... Raven is sitting on the couch reading a book. Now what's wrong with this one, you ask? She is constantly throwing shifty glances out the window and to the door. Robin is nervously pacing in front of the computer screens, waiting for anything, Slade, a petty crook, a radioactive hamburger attack, anything to happen. And then-  
  
"I'm going to my room," Raven announces as she stands and walks down the hall. The 4 remaining Titans watch her go down the hall and disappear from site. They turn back to what they were doing.  
  
"This is, as you would say, a very tedious time indeed," Starfire sighs.  
  
"You said it, Star, if this day got any slower, we'd be goin' backwards!" Cyborg complains.  
  
"Oh no! We can not let this day become reversed!" Starfire cries worriedly.  
  
"No, no, Starm he just means that the day is moving really slow." Robin interjected.  
  
"Oh," Starfire whipes some sweat from her brow, "Thank goodness."  
  
The Titans are once again plunged into silence. When suddenly, there is a flash of light and rumble the rips through the tower. The titans turn quickly to the window to see sheets of rain being poured upon the city. Suddenly, the front door is thrown open and rain and wind begins to fill the now quavering tower.  
  
"Oh dear!" Starfire calls out as she struggles to reach the door. She finally makes it and slams it shut, bolting it behind her.  
  
"What was that noise?" Comes Raven's voice as she emerges from the hallway.  
  
"A storm just blew in and-" Robin begins.  
  
"And blew the door open! It practically blew off its hinges!" Cyborg hollers, waving his arms around madly.  
  
"Heh, talk about April showers." Beast Boy jokes.  
  
"...Beast Boy, it's June..." Raven says. Suddenly, a loud crash is heard.  
  
"What was that?" Starfire exclaims.  
  
"It came from the kitchen!" Robin says, "Titans, go!"  
  
The titans race over to the kitchen (not very far --;;) and find that a salt shaker had been knocked over.  
  
"Duuuuude, bad luck!" Beast Boy says.  
  
"What do you mean, bad luck? Surely we can right the toppled-WOAH!!!" Starfire screams as she trips over a furry something on her way to the salt.  
  
"You okay, Star?" Robin asks as he offers her his hand.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Robin. What is it that I have tripped over?" The titans look around and see nothing, until...  
  
"Yo, guys! I found something!" Beast Boy says. He is huddled in a corner when the titans approach and he is making odd sounds.  
  
"Nu nu nu nu nu nu nu! Ki ki ki ki! Che chi che!"  
  
"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven asks, disgusted.  
  
"See for yourself, Little Miss Darkness!" Raven shoots Beast Boy a glare as he moves away. Huddled in the corner is a black cat. The cat mew's pitifully before looking up. It notices the titans and immediately begins hissing. It continous hissing as it runs past them and disappears into the tower.  
  
"How much you wanna bet it's heading for Raven's room?" Beast Boy jokes.  
  
BOOM  
  
Everyone whips around to see the mirror over the sink broken.  
  
"I'll be going back to my room now," Raven says as she edges out. The remaining titans, once again, watch her leave. When she has vanished from site, they decide to head back into the living room, when...  
  
CRASH  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
The titans quickly rise to their feet.  
  
"That sounded like Raven!" Cyborg says.  
  
"We better check it out!" Robin says as he and the titans proceed upstairs. They are stopped short, though, by a body in the hallway. The body let out a soft groan as it sat up.  
  
"Friend, Raven, what has happened?" Starfie asks worriedly.  
  
"That damn cat! That's what happened!"  
  
"Told ya it's be heading for her room!" Beast Boy earns himself a glare from Raven and a smack upside the head from Cyborg. "What!? You were all thinking it!"  
  
Raven glares at Beast Boy again as she ligtly rubs her ankle. Wincing, she pulls her hand away. Robin leans down to examin it.  
  
"DOn't worry, Raven, it's just a bad sprain. Looks like your not going anywhere for a while," He adds as he sees her struggle to stand. Cyborg reaches out and lifts her up effortlessly. Raven blushes and protests, but is eventually set on the couch by Cyborg.  
  
"I shall fetch you a glass of water!" Starfire says brightly as she walks into the kitchen. There is silence for a moment which is disrupted by an ear-shattering scream let out by Starfire.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mwuah! i am evil! i shall make you wait to read more! mwuahahaha!!!  
  
Kitzu: she has no idea where this story is headed.. --;;  
  
shut up! and now! to introduce my muses!! Kitzu!  
  
Kitzu: charmed i'm sure...  
  
Ryou  
  
Ryou: hello there *waves*  
  
and.....Teddy my cat!!!  
  
Teddy: meow...  
  
Very nicely said!! Now, Kitzu, if you will...  
  
Kitzu: please review! bishigirl will only update once she recieves some reviews!!  
  
very nice, and Ryou...  
  
Ryou: bishigirl does not in any way own Teen Titans.  
  
Thank you! And review or I wont update!!! 


	2. Missing?

Bad Luck Battles  
  
hallo!!!! Bishi here! and i'm back with another chapter of Bad Luck Battles!!!!! Yeah!!!! *crickets* Oh fine, be that way...  
  
~~~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Renamon25: I know the feeling. ^_______^ I'm glad you think so!!  
  
Whitefang88: Bwuahaha!! You shall see what happened to Star in this chapter!! ^-^  
  
TribeKitten: I can't wait to see what happened to Star, either!!! O_o  
  
**Darkfire**: [Kitzu: Hullo.] [Ryou: Nice to meet you! ^__^] [Teddy: Meow.] I love all the faces you can make!!! My fav is this one: O_o lol.  
  
Wow! 4 responses for a first chapter! I think that's a record for me! ^__________^  
  
~~~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Don't worry, Raven, it's just a bad sprain. Looks like your not going anywhere for a while," He adds as he sees her struggle to stand. Cyborg reaches out and lifts her up effortlessly. Raven blushes and protests, but is eventually set on the couch by Cyborg.  
  
"I shall fetch you a glass of water!" Starfire says brightly as she walks into the kitchen. There is silence for a moment which is disrupted by an ear-shattering scream let out by Starfire.  
  
~~~  
  
"Starfire!" Robin calls out as he dashes over to the kitchen area. (still very close. --;;) He is closely followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy while Raven stays on the couch looking slightly pissed.  
  
"Dude! I told you it was bad luck to spill that salt!" Beast Boy cries out as they survey the sceen before them. Chairs are overturned (stools?) and plates are shattered across the floor. The faucet of the sink is twisted in an odd direction and the refridgerator is knocked over.  
  
"What caused this?" Raven's voice comes from behind them.  
  
"Dude!" Beast Boy says as he turns around, "You should be...oh." He says as he observes her levitating.  
  
"Well, I'll be," Cyborg whistles, "We forgot you could fly."  
  
"Yeah, we did. Now back to the matter at hand, where's Star?" Robin questions.  
  
"We didn't see her leave. Where could she be?" Cyborg wonders aloud.  
  
"Titans," Robin says as he turns to face them, "Spread out and search the tower." The titans nod in affirmative and head off in different directions. A short fifteen minutes later they meet in the living room.  
  
"Anyone find anything?" Robin asks anxiously. The other three titans shake their heads. "Damn." He curses.  
  
"Calm down, Robin, I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." Raven says calmly. Robin glares at her.  
  
"We don't know that for sure!" He all but screams at her. She looks slightly taken aback but recovers quickly and glares at him.  
  
"I'm going back to my room." She states calmly, still glaring at Robin.  
  
"Uh, Rae? You think that's a good idea? What with all that's been going on..." Beast Boy trails off. Raven shoots him a glare as she responds.  
  
"I can take care of myself." With that, she floats back out of the living room and up the stairs. The other three titans stare at her retreating back.  
  
"Well at least we know that she wont trip over the cat this time..." Beast Boy jokes.  
  
"I can hear you!" Raven's angry voice comes as random things shatter, including, but not limited to, a window, another mirror, a potted plant, and a waffle iron. (X3 had to add that... lol)  
  
"Raven!!!!" Beast Boy whines. "More bad luuuuuck!!!"  
  
"Would you like aome cheese with that wine..." Robin mumbles. Suddenly a hysterical laughter is heard from upstairs.  
  
"As odd as this sounds, that sounded like Raven!" Cyborg says as he dashes up the stairs. The three titans continue on until they see a body on the floor (again) only this one is rolling with laughter.  
  
"Yo, Raven, you okay?" Beast Boy asks as he squats beside her.  
  
"'Course I am, silly! What gave you the idea that I wasn't?" She answers, still laughing.  
  
"Raven, you're laughing..." Robin says in awe.  
  
"Well, unless the rules have changed, isn't that what you're supposed to do when someone makes a joke?" She says as she begins to laugh at her own joke.  
  
"Heh heh, good one, Rae!" Beast Boy slaps her a high five. ( O_o I can't seem to picture that...) Raven suddenly stands up, stock still, eyes wide with horror.  
  
"Need to be alone..." She mumbles as she melds into the floor, the shadows enveloping her.  
  
"That was, very strange indeed." Starfire says. The three titans jump a mile.  
  
"Woah, Star! When did you get here? Where did you go? Why did you scream?" Cyborg asks the first questions that came to mind.  
  
"Um, about a minute ago, I do not know, and I felt something touch my arm." Starfire answers.  
  
"Alright, so where did you disappear off to?" Robin asks, thoroughly confused.  
  
"I do not know. All I could tell was that it was very dark and there were many strange objects there."  
  
"What kind of wierd things?"  
  
"There were animals like the one we encountered earlier today, objects that you use to shield yourself from the rain, sodium much like that which we saw spilled earlier today and objects used to reach high places." The male titans had blank looks on their faces.  
  
"Sodium???" Beast Boy wonders aloud.  
  
"Salt, BB, salt. I think she meant she saw black cat's, umbrella's, spilled salt and ladder's. Is that right, Star?" Cyborg asks.  
  
"Yes! I do believe that is what they are called!" She replies cheerfully. The male titans sweatdrop. How can she be so cheerful with all this wierd stuff going on?  
  
"I guess we should go back into the living room." Robin suggests.  
  
"Yeah, and not do a thing!" Beast Boy yells, flailing his arms. "If we even move we could cause more bad luck!"  
  
"Beast Boy, why do you insist on being so superstitious?" Robin asks, almost dreading the answer.  
  
"Dude, after watching 'Superstitions; Friend or Foe?' and 'Why Timmy Really Fell Down the Well' you learn to be cautious of everything." He replies, shifty eyed as they reach the living room.  
  
"Knew I'd regret that...So what do you thinks up with Raven?" Robin changes the subject.  
  
"Dude! One minute she's all-" He imitates Raven, "Everythings pointless. The next, she's rolling on the floor laughing!" A whimper is heard behind them and they whip around to see Raven with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Why are you making fun of me! I don't make fun of you!" She cries out as her tears come faster and harder as she slides to the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
bwuahaha!!!! dont worry if Raven seems OOC, all will be explained in due time. bwuahaha...  
  
Kitzu: Just shut up. Now.  
  
meanie. T-T  
  
Ryou: Bishi has decided that from now on in all of her fics, she will dedicate each chapter to one of her reviewers.  
  
i thought it'd be fun! ^o^  
  
Kitzu: And this chapter is dedicated to...  
  
**Darkfire** because you said hi to all my muses and you make funny faces!!! lol.  
  
Kitzu: Bishi does not own anything.  
  
Teddy: Meow.  
  
you agree with her!?  
  
Ryou: I must say, I agree also.  
  
you're all out to get me!!! I swear it!!!  
  
Teddy: Meow. Meow meow. Meow meow meow.  
  
Kitzu: Translation, review or she won't update for a long while...  
  
Teddy: Meow. 


	3. Care to Explain?

Bad Luck Battles  
  
hello hello hello! im on a roll! updating a story and posting a new one! - be amazed for me! crickets chirp where the heck does that keep coming from!?!?!?  
  
Review Responses  
  
Fox Pocky: So glad you like! - It's so much fun to make people laugh! i can only hope this chap will make you laugh more!   
  
JewelValentine: Hey hey! SInce when do you read TT fics? lol. j/k and I'm insanely glad you like the fic!! (Kitzu- Are you sure you aren't just insane...)  
  
anonymous: On ze button!! Well, mostly! -  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Dude! One minute she's all-" He imitates Raven, "Everythings pointless. The next, she's rolling on the floor laughing!" A whimper is heard behind them and they whip around to see Raven with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Why are you making fun of me! I don't make fun of you!" She cries out as her tears come faster and harder as she slides to the floor.  
  
The four remaining Titans openly stare at Raven as her frame is racked with sobs. Shaking his head vigorously, Robin begins to approach her.  
  
"Um, Raven? Are you...alright?" He asks uncertainly, bending over her. Her head shoots up and knocks him in the chin. He stumbles back and clutches his chin in his hands while Raven's eyes widen.  
  
"Oh no! I hurt you! I'm so sorry!" She begins to cry again.  
  
"Raven, calm down. I'm alright." Robin says although his speech is slightly slurred.  
  
"No it's not!" She whines pathetically, "I'm soory!" She wails.  
  
"Dude! Raven! Chill out! He said he was okay!" Beast Boy shouts at Raven who shrinks down to the size of a trashcan, her eyes watery. Cyborg smacks Beast Boy upside the head. "Dude what was-"  
  
"Don't you recognize her? This is one of those Raven's we saw in her mirror! See, she's got a grey cloak and everything!" Cyborg loudly whispers to Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh yeah! Come to think of it, that Raven that was laughing was wearing pink!" Beast Boy muses. Robin and Starfire stare openly at the exchange while Raven slowly grows back to her normal height.  
  
"Care to explain what you're talking about?" Robin asks expectantly.  
  
"Yes. I, too, would like to know what is happening." Starfire adds.  
  
"I dunno if Raven would want us to tell..." Beast Boy trails off.  
  
"But if it's for her own safety..." Robin steals a glance at Raven who is watching each person speak in turn.  
  
"Yo, Raven!" Cyborg calls, "It alright if we teel 'em?" He asks. She sighs.  
  
"If you must..."  
  
"Alright!" Beast Boy screams and jumps in front of Robin and Starfire, striking a pose. "So! You remember that day after the Dr. Light thingy?" They nod in affirmative. "Well, I went to say sorry and, uh, Cyborg knocked down her door trying to get her to answer it." He pauses for a breath.  
  
"Wait, why did you knock down the door in the first place?" Robin asks.  
  
"Uh, not important! Anyways, we went in and-"  
  
"You went in Raven's room? No one goes in Raven's room." Robin points out.  
  
"Quit interupting me! As I was saying! We went in and I found this freaky mirror and all of a sudden it started sucking me in! It pulled me and Cyborg in and we ended up in this really freaky place! Long story short, we met a couple of other Raven's and defeated her father." Beast Boy smiles proudly at his explanation while Robin, Cyborg and Starfire gape at him.  
  
"Is this true?" Robin asks Cyborg.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, Raven?" He turns to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry. You never asked. And I'm sorry about that time I yelled at you. And I'm sorry for ignoring you, Starfire. And I'm sorry for calling you both immature pinheads. And-"  
  
"For the millionth-gazillionth time! We forgive you!" Cyborg and Beast Boy scream at her. She shrinks back a bit and slips further into the shadows.  
  
"I'm guessing this here is timid raven?" Robin says.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Cyborg grumbles and begins to walk toward the couch. (did i even make them get off the couch? Oo) Raven silently glides foward.  
  
"Please, be careful where you-" Cyborg trips and lands with a thud. "-step. Are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't warn you sooner!" She cries hysterically.  
  
"I'm alright. Calm down." He says gently as he stands, rubbing his head. He looks around. "What'd I trip over?"  
  
"Twenty bucks says it was the cat!" Beast Boy jokes.  
  
"Yo, not funny, B....B?" Cyborg turns to speak and finds no one behind him. "Where'd ya'll go?" He calls out.  
  
wOOt! mini cliffie!!! lol.  
  
Kitzu: your cliffhangers stink.  
  
Teddy: meow.  
  
Ryou: i must admit, they are awfully...weak.  
  
you're all out to get me! again!  
  
Teddy: meow.  
  
hugs awww, thanks! do the reviewer spotlight thingy!  
  
Ryou: this chapter is dedicated to Fox Pocky for actually laughing (and admiting it) at this story!  
  
tank yas!!!   
  
Teddy: meow. meow meow meow meow. meow meow.  
  
Kitzu: he said review or she'll take forever to update again. 


End file.
